


Someone Cage Me, Please

by Cakedae



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakedae/pseuds/Cakedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC-17<br/>Genre: Angst, Fluff, Smut</p><p>Jinyoung was born with a wild part inside him, and Jaebum's family has dedicated their lives to fixing these wild beasts. But Jinyoung proves to be a challenge. Maybe they need to find another way to tame this creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Untamed.

Blood was everywhere and Jinyoung was trembling in the corner of the room. He was naked, his whole body shaking. What did he do what did he do what did he do…He never lost control like that before.

 

And worst part was: he could remember it all this time. Typically it was a foggy memory. But this time. This time is was clear as a summer’s day. The screams. The crunch. The taste. The blood.

 

Jaebum was still in the opposite corner. He was also trembling. Rifle in hand. He was having trouble breathing, and his mind was spinning to figure out what the hell just happened. And the monster over there. Still shaking. Still wide-eyed.

Jinyoung threw up on the floor in front of him. Jaebum watched, gripping the rifle tighter. One of Jinyoung’s neko ears were torn, blood still sprouting out of the fresh wound, but that didn't seem to bother him much.

 

The keeper didn't want to move. There was still a risk the monster could attack him. He raised his gun, aimed one more time.

 

And didn't shoot. Again.

 

This time Jinyoung noticed. He paired his teeth and hissed angrily, his black tail swishing in anger. Raising onto his hands and knees, he glared at Jaebum, daring him to actually shoot. Both of them knew one bullet wouldn't take out creature like him.

 

Bony hackles raised, Jinyoung looked less than human. His eyes were focused on Jaebum, his tail swishing. Ready to attack.

 

And that's when Jaebum's parents finally came running down the stairs. Jinyoung spat angrily as they wrapped the leather collar and leash around his neck. He fought and squirmed, trying to break free. Jaebum stood up; at least he was safe now.

 

They dragged Jinyoung into another metal cage. Maybe this one he wouldn't break out of.

 

~&~

 

Jinyoung was trembling as his memories overpowered him.

 

It all started with the other neko enticing him, edging him on, making fun of his parents’ murder. Jinyoung argued back but then he snapped. Animal instincts took over, and the feral cat inside him reared it's ugly face. He raged. Clawing at the cage, biting and yowling in anger. And next thing he knew, he was free.

 

And the neko was in his jaws. His neck broke. And so did Jinyoung. He continued in his wrathful rampage. He attacked everyone else. Tearing their limbs off, their throats out. Blood squirting like a sprinkler on the walls, filling his mouth like a savory juice. And he had his revenge. All of his revenge for his betrayed parents.

 

Jaebum found him after he killed them. Them all. All the nekos.

 

And now he was back in a cage. A sturdier cage.  Thick iron bars, chains and barbed wire wrapped around the outside.

 

Jinyoung was still naked. He knew the hunters weren't going to dress him, so he got to sit there in a naked shame. That's one thing he hated the most. His clothes ripping whenever he would turn. He ruined some good shirts that way.

 

When steps were heard on the stairs, he cowered in the corner of the cage, his ears flattening on his head. It was Jaebum. Carrying a tray. It was feeding time.

 

“Here. Think you ate enough today, though,” Jaebum said flatly and tossed a slab of raw steak into Jinyoung’s cage. Jinyoung bared his teeth and hissed. Jaebum gripped the rifle on his side. “Don't try your luck while you're in there.”

 

Jinyoung was in the mood to try his luck, though. He hissed louder.

 

“You know what's going to happen to you, don't you?” Jaebum threatened. Jinyoung hissed as he went on, “If you can't be tamed there's only one thing we can do for you.”

 

Jinyoung knew it too.

 

He was going to be put down.

 

“Enjoy the last few days you can,” Jaebum ominously said and went back upstairs to his own freedom.

 

And Jinyoung was.

 

He was going to be plotting his escape.


	2. Freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung finds a way to break free

Jinyoung didn't even touch the meat. He didn't even take one bite or even smell it. All he wanted was to escape before he was sentenced to death and to do that, he needed a plan. A plan that would outsmart the humans.

 

The same humans he hissed at when they came down with their bleach and cleared away the bodies of all the other nekos. Jinyoung hissed, flattening his neko ears and arching his back. They ignored him even though he just wanted them to leave. He wanted to be alone to plan. To plot.

 

When they left, Jaebum came down with more meat and made a face when he saw that Jinyoung didn't eat the previous batch. He muttered something to himself and walked back upstairs. Jinyoung watched the boy walk up the stairs, muttering quietly to himself about how he would rather eat him right now.

 

Another night passed and Jinyoung still didn't have a plan. The whole room smelled like blood and bleach. The bleach he hated; he was used to blood, but the chemical was hurting his nose. He had trouble sleeping at night because of it. Not that they would care much.

Yet another night passed with the same old routine. Jaebum would come down, give him a dirty look, and leave. Sometimes Jinyoung would hiss at him. Mutter a curse in his face. Jaebum just ignored the neko.

 

Then  the day came, the death sentence day. Jinyoung was as ready as he could be. He growled deeply in his throat as they came to remove him with the metal pole and leather collar. He swiped at a person or two with his overgrown nails. They hit him and tugged him with the metal collar. Jinyoung hissed until his air circulation was cut off and he couldn't breathe.

 

They dragged him outside. Into the woods. And he saw the father carrying the rifle Jaebum was carrying a couple of days earlier. Jinyoung tensed and hissed. Someone jerked his collar to make him shut up.

 

The father ordered Jinyoung to be placed into the deep hole, and he was pushed in, the collar still attached to him. No one followed, so Jinyoung ripped is off, his tail swishing angrily. It was about six foot deep, the ideal depth for a burial. Jinyoung yowled, his ears flattening on his head.

 

The rifle was aimed at him. And that was when he made his move.

 

He scaled the wall as quickly as he could. He relied on Jaebum’s father missing, and he did. There were screams as he reached the top. His tail puffed out in anger. People dove for the pole to pull him back, but they were swiped as soon as they moved. He hissed and dodged the bullets.

 

And one got his leg.

 

Yowling in pain, Jinyoung fell over. His fur was bristling, the pain searing as shock tried to take over his body. But he told himself to fight through it to fight through it.

 

And he lunged towards Jaebum, knocking his over. The firing stopped. And Jinyoung hit Jaebum on the head and pulled him back, dragging him with him into the deep woods.

 

~&~  
  
 

Jinyoung collapsed when he knew they had given up their search, dropping Jaebum next to him. He was sweating, his leg throbbing. Emitting a small whimper, he flipped his leg over to check it out. It looked like it was deep. And it was hard to make out where the actual wound was because his leg was covered in blood. He tore the unconscious Jaebum‘s shirt off and wrapped it as tightly as he could around his leg. That would have to do for now.

 

Jinyoung pulled the collar off with a soft grunt. Glad that was gone at least.

 

He fell back to sleep and drifted off for a couple of minutes until he heard a rustling. Jaebum was up. And on the move.

 

Jinyoung hissed. One hand darted out to grab his ankle, and Jaebum fell over. His other leg tried kicking Jinyoung’s hand away again. There was another hiss.

 

“You fucking fuck fuck--”

 

Jaebum was cursing. Jinyoung let go for a second. Jaebum took off, kicking dirt in Jinyoung’s face. Ignoring the burning, Jinyoung leapt and tackled the pure human to the ground. He pressed the older down with a grunt, pinning him. “You ain't going anywhere.”

 

“You fucking demon! Let me go!” He went to swipe Jinyoung, but the latter growled.

 

“Congrats. You're now my pawn. And you're not leaving anytime soon. Not until I find the perfect time to use you.”

 

Jaebum went limp. He took a couple of minutes to suck in breathes, then spoke up again, “What happened to my shirt, pervert?”

“it's mine now. You didn't need it anyway. You look better without it anyway.”

 

Hidden compliment mixed in with all the insults. Jaebum winced. It was a lot colder without his shirt, but he wasn't going to seem weak right now.

 

“You're not gonna get away with this.”

“Yes I am.”

And Jinyoung yanked the leather collar back to him and pushed it around Jaebum’s neck, tightening it more than necessary.

“Time for you to experience my pain.”


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung gets his revenge

Jinyoung growled, pounding his fist into Jaebum one more time. The latter swore and tried to get up, but Jinyoung hit him again once more. Once more. One more time. Always one more time.

Jaebum panted, blood dripping from his mouth. He swore again and tried to wipe the blood but Jinyoung yanked the collar towards him.

“Look at you. Pathetic.”

Jaebum leered at the monster, staying quiet. He was hit again.

“Just kill me, you demon! That's what you want, isn't it?”

“Hell if that's what I want. I wouldn't have much fun if we did that.”

Jinyoung stood up, tugging on the collar again. “Gimme your pants.”

“No.”

“I said gimme your pants!”

“And I said no!”

“Fucking…” Jinyoung slashed the side of Jaebum’s face then tugged on his pants. Jaebum struggled and kicked, but Jinyoung kept a firm grasp of the collar, hissing softly, his animal ears flattened against his head. Eventually, the animal won, and Jinyoung pulled the pants on. He sighed, fixing his hair, and stared at the bloody mess on the ground.

“Get up. We’re going.”

Jaebum glowered.

“I said get up.” He kicked him once. “Get up!”

Jaebum struggled to his feet, but eventually was standing, trying to catch his breath. He wiped his nose.

“Now what? Gonna hit me again?”

Jinyoung growled. “We’re getting out of here. They're probably on our trial.”

“Good.”

“Don't fuck with me, boy,” Jinyoung hissed, his ears flattening again against his hair, tail swishing. Jaebum’s jaw tensed and he stared at the other. A silence passed between them as they tried to see who was stronger, and eventually Jinyoung gave. He tugged at the collar once, licking his longer canine teeth. “You don't know who you're messing with.”

“A lonely, angry coward.”

“A...what?”

“You heard me. A coward.”

Jinyoung yowled, knocking Jaebum back to the ground with a loud thud, his tail swishing in the air above them.

“Don't you dare call me that!” His longer nails bit into Jaebum’s chest, little red marks forming. Jaebum only kept his jaw clenched, as he dared to say it again.

“You're a coward. You won't hurt me. You don't have it in you.”

“I already hurt you!”

“But you won't kill me.”

“Don't underestimate what you are to me. You're a bargaining chip. That's it.”

Jinyoung tugged on the collar, pulling Jaebum up, muttering to himself. “Push me far enough and I will kill you.”

But what if that is what he wants, he wondered, the thought occurring to him. He shook his head and flicked his neko ears. Enough of the games. He was probably   
just buying time so he could be found.

They ended up in a bear cave. Jinyoung was out of breath. They ran here, trying to get as much distance between them and the hunters as possible. He slid against the rocky wall with a groan, closing his eyes.

“Oh, look, even he gets tired.”

Jinyoung’s eyes shot open and he glared at the other. He really was going to kill him soon.

“I recommend you get some sleep,” he ordered bluntly as he watched Jaebum’s heaving chest, covered slightly in a sheen of sweat. “Looks like I'm not the only one tired, after all.”

Jaebum seemed like he was going to disagree, but he didn't say anything and sprawled out on the floor of the cave. Jinyoung watched him, and he wasn't sure for how long, but Jaebum eventually fell asleep. Or pretended to.

Jinyoung rubbed his eyes. He stared out at the sky. They would be looking for him, that wasn't a question, and soon everybody would know what kind of neko they would be looking for.

He expected to feel free. But he didn't.

A small whimper escaped his throat.

Lonely. That was the word. Always lonely.

With a firm grip on the leash Jaebum was on, Jinyoung allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.

 

As the beast drifted off to sleep, that’s when Jaebum found his chance. His breathing slowed, the grip on the leash loosened, and Jaebum opened his eyes. Moving slowly, carefully, he undid the collar.

Gentle.

Slow.

He knew Jinyoung was a light sleeper from living with him, so he wouldn’t have long. If he was caught, he was sure he would just get beaten again. It was worth the risk. Jaebum stood up. Inch by inch he crept out of the cave, and when there was distance between him and Jinyoung.

He ran.

He didn’t know how fast nekos could run.

And he didn’t want to find out.


	5. The Forest

Jaebum ran through the woods as frantically as possible. He didn't think this through. Would it be better to sprint or pace himself? Sprinting would get as fast as he can would get as far from the beast as possible. Branches scraped his bare body, but he pushed on. He needed to get away. To find help.  
He stumbled over a thick root and stopped for a second, catching his breath. Civilization couldn't be far. At least, he hoped it wasn't.  
He scrambled to his feet, still gasping for oxygen, and took off again. He had no sense of direction or where he was on a map or anything. He was just hoping, desperately hoping, he could find someone who would protect him from the horrible creature.

His heart was pounding, and so were his ears, but he pressed on.

 

When he was younger and they first captured Jinyoung, he didn’t know what to think. It was the first feral neko he ever met. He remembered gazing at a boy--no, a beast--practically his age, shivering naked in cage. He was trembling, whip marking on his sun-tanned skin, little kitten ears flattened against his head. His cheeks were tear-stained, and snot dripping into his mouth. Young Jaebum stood behind his father, gripping his sweater as he stared at the monster.

“He’s so young,” was what Jaebum first said.

“Age means nothing. There’s a monster inside of him.” His father turned and patted the young boy’s head. “And it is making him a monster. You will see. One day. Just be patient.”

It didn’t make sense then. But as he started to get older, Jaebum saw it. The crazy feral cat inside of the neko was taking control of him. He would hiss and swat at Jaebum, even if Jaebum didn’t do anything but bring him food. One day he got Jaebum across the cheek. He cried so hard. It stung so much.

His father came down. And settled the score.

If ten lashings was a score.

His father was right: there was no innocent boy in that body. That scared little baby he saw when he was captured was a lie and a trick. There was nothing innocent about a neko. Those little black eyes hardened over the years as his teeth and nails grew and sharpened. As did his hatred.

 

Jaebum was running out of energy. Slowly, but surely. He slowed to a stop, leaning on a tree with his whole body. His chest was heaving, and he needed to stop. He slid down, groaning. His legs throbbed, and his mind swarmed with thoughts. Was the feral boy chasing him? How far did he get? He rested his head against the tree, allowing himself only a short break, then he would have to create more distance between them.

His breathing finally slowed when he heard footsteps.

No.

No. . .

He tried to grab traction with his feet and turned to run, but fell face-first into the ground.

“Hey!”

His pounding heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. What to do? What to do?

“Are you okay?”

And that’s when he realized, it wasn’t the neko. Slowly, he turned around, finding two boys standing behind him. They were carrying a couple of rabbits, staring at the naked boy in front of them. The one was taller than the other, and the shorter one had puffier cheeks and mushroom hair. The taller boy had floppy hair and a wide grin, despite the situation,

“I-I’m. . .” Jaebum swallowed. “I’m being hunted. . .” Apparently brutal honesty was his decision. He could trust these guys. They were human. They were hunters. Maybe they could protect him.

“By what?” The taller one asked.

“A feral neko.”

“Oh my God-” The shorter one gasped.

“Why are you. . .” He elevatored Jaebum. Jaebum blushed slightly.

“Long story. I just. . .need to get out of here. Please.”

He didn’t like how desperate he sounded, but his life was on stake. And it was the truth. He needed to get out of the forest and far away.

“You can come back with us,” the taller one suggested. “I’m Yugyeom.”

“I’m Youngjae,” the other threw in.

“J-Jaebum.”

Yugyeom helped Jaebum to his feet.

 

The village wasn’t as far as Jaebum thought.

He was washing himself off with a sponge, trying to brush over each cut and scratch as gently as he could. Jaebum accepted how vulnerable he was at this stage, so he didn’t mind that Yugyeom and Youngjae were still in the room. At least he was away from the neko.

“Well, you’re safe now, okay?” Yugyeom reassured him.

They were already updated on his story. 

Youngjae was chewing his lip. “I’m gonna go check on the rabbit.” And he got up and went back towards the fire to the cooking meal.  
“I’ll get you some clothes,” Yugyeom stated. “You look like you could fit into me.”  
Jaebum just nodded. When Yugyeom returned, Jaebum was on the floor, crying quietly. Yugyeom placed the clothes down and set a firm hand on Jaebum’s back.

“You’re safe,” he repeated.

“It’s not that. My parents, my life, it’s gone. . .” Jaebum sniffled and buried his face in Yugyeom’s chest. Yugyeom didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Jaebum and held him close, rocking slightly.

“But you’re safe. We’ll get you a new life, okay? It will be okay?”  
Jaebum just continued to cry.

 

Jaebum was at least finally dressed. It was a small cot, and it was in Youngjae’s room. Youngjae walked in after doing the dishes and smiled at Jaebum. Jaebum forced one.

“Hey.”

“Hey. . .”

“You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Just. . .trying to get used to things.” He looked down and fiddled with his shirt quietly.

“Well, if you, uh, if you need anything, I’m here for you, okay?”

“Okay,” Jaebum looked back up, and smiled at him. Youngjae smiled back again.

Youngjae blew the candle out.

 

Jaebum couldn’t sleep. He drifted off once and was haunted by a nightmare of flashing fangs. He woke up, panting heavily, and then just continued to lay there, staring at the ceiling. Tears trickled down his cheeks. What if the neko found him again? He was free, that’s what he wanted, right? He wouldn’t go chasing after Jaebum, or would he?

“Are you okay?”

It was Youngjae. Jaebum swore he was asleep. But Jaebum didn’t say that. He didn’t say anything. He continued to cry, fear wracking at his mind.

Youngjae said nothing and crawled next to Jaebum, and wrapped his arms around Jaebum. They were silent. And didn’t move. They both just were laying there with   
two pounding hearts and quick breathing.

 

In the morning, Jaebum woke up despite never knowing he fell asleep, and Youngjae was gone.


	6. Escapee

Jinyoung woke with a start. Another nightmare, another day. It was about Jaebum’s family burning him at the stake for capturing their son. It was nothing new. He had dreams like this on a weekly basis, but they still shook him up.

He awoke trembling. He was just about to comfort himself when he saw it.

Jaebum was gone.

Jinyoung hissed. He knew he shouldn't had trusted him, but how else was he supposed to sleep. Pushing himself up on his feet, he growled. Now he had to look for him. In this forest.

Or he could just let him run away.

But without a captured human what could he do?

His head throbbed. The animal instinct in him told him to chase the bastard. And when the animal instinct spoke up, he didn't have much choice other than to obey it.  
Switching to all fours, the neko ran out of the cave in search of his human. He tore through the forest, not caring if he was startling prey even though his stomach was growling. How long ago did he escape?

Deep down, he knew it was a thankless task. He wasn't going to find him. He wasn't even sure he went this way.

A terrible pain shot throw his leg and he stumbled, yowling loudly. A trap at got him. A metal trap around his leg. Ears flattened against his head, he turned to look. It was gorged deep into his hind leg.

Like he was some kind of animal.

He whimpered a little and tried to pry it apart with his hands. He wasn't an animal. He was half human. Everyone seemed to forget that. Didn't it mean anything to them?

The metal tore at his fingers and he whimpered again. His leg was still caught and now he had new injuries to thank for his attempt.

Curling down into a ball, he waited. Ears still flat against his head, he heard footsteps.

It was a tall boy, slender and lanky, bit with a bit of muscle. Jinyoung bared his teeth and hissed.

He was also half feral. And he was going to be using that side of himself to save his skin.

“A feral neko. How ironic,” he said.

“I'm human, you bastard.”

“Yet you're still feral. Funny. Jaebum mentioned something like you was after him.”

Jaebum..

Jinyoung lunged at the boy, but the metal clasp held him in place. It dug deeper with his movement and he regretted it. His longer nails dug into the dirt with frustration.

“Oh, so you are that neko. How interesting.”

Jinyoung continued to growl as the boy tightened a rope around his neck. He squirmed, trying to break free, but the rope held taut.  
“I think he will love to see this.”

 

Jaebum eased himself out of bed. Youngjae came back, carrying a tray and some porridge.

“You can stay in bed and eat,” Youngjae told him.

“I want to help. I should at least do something.”

“Eat, that's what you can do.” He pushed the tray into Jaebum’s hands. “Please.”

“About last night…”

Youngjae shook his head. “Don't mention it, okay? It happens to all of us.”

Jaebum smiled and dipped his spoon into the porridge. It was still warm and melted like chocolate in his mouth. “Did you make this?”

“It's my mother’s recipe.”

“Well, it's delicious. Thank you.”

Youngjae turned to leave, but Jaebum spoke up again.

“Stay with me?”

Youngjae nodded and said across from Jaebum on his own bed. Jaebum continued to eat quietly and Youngjae watched protectively.

That was when Yugyeom came back.

“Hey Jaebum! I got a surprise for you!”

Jaebum exchanged a look with Youngjae and headed out of the cottage to see. But what he saw startled him. On instinct, he backed away from the restrained neko and into Youngjae.

Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebum, holding him protectively. “Is that him?”

“It's him alright.”

Jinyoung was restrained well. A rope tightened around his neck, and handcuffs around his wrists. He was also gagged to keep from talking. He also was walking with a slight limp; blood pooled around his pants’ leg, turning the pants a darker shade. 

“What are you gonna do with him?” Youngjae asked. 

“Chain him. Cage him. Maybe sell him. We’ll see.”

“Make sure he's restrained good,” Jaebum told them, leaning back into Youngjae. “For all I know he isn't done with me.”

“He's not going to hurt you, I promise you that,” Youngjae reassured him, tightening his grip around Jaebum.

“Any chance you know how to take care of this thing?” Yugyeom questioned. 

“My family did it. I can do it.”

“Good. Let's cage him up really good.”


End file.
